A Catastrophic Occurance Miki
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: Oneshot, a bit longer than our norm What happens when a day doesn't go quite as planned? EijixOC FujixOC and cameos of other regulars.


Michi led our friend Saki into our main sitting room, I looked up as they entered a smile on my face until I noted how distracted Saki was. "Hello Saki, no Kaidoh-shadow today?"

"No, I had to get something…I told him I'd meet him later." Seating herself quickly she smiled nervously and put her purse in her lap. Glancing at each other Michi and I frowned slightly; this was not our normal bubbly friend.

"Okay, Saki, what's wrong?" we both stared at her.

"Well," she played with the strap of her purse, her eyes not meeting ours. "I know that you don't worry about the fact that people think you're boys…and I really respect how self assured you are! Really I do! But…well…I wanted to help you feel more comfortable being girls…but I don't want to offend you or anything." She gave us a nervous smile. "So I'll understand if you don't want what I got you…but the sales person assured me it was really special!"

Looking at each other we shrugged a shoulder and looked back at the blonde, "Okay, we promise, we won't be offended," I kept my voice even, after all it couldn't be worse than our mother's constant attempts to stick us in petticoats and Mary Jane's.

Reaching in her purse Saki pulled out a small atomizer. "It's a perfume, she said it was life-changing. Hold out your hands, I'll spray a bit to see if you like it." Miki and I smiled, it was only a scent, how could that change our life? Holding out our wrists we waited for her to spray us. Little did we realize it was a life-changing mist.

Sneezing I put hand up to cover my mouth, only to realize there was something odd about my hand. Jerking my head up to stare at Saki I was struck with how big the room suddenly seemed and the horrified look on Saki's face. My ear twitched as I hear Michi talking to Saki. Wait my ear twitched? That was odd.

I stared oddly back at what I was pretty sure where my hands and then back up the terrified look on Saki. Michi was still talking; I turned to look at her and realized she wasn't on the couch anymore. Maybe I had fallen asleep and this was just an odd dream. Or maybe I had slipped and hit my head. My head did feel odd. I heard Michi talking to Saki. It sounded like something odd had happened to her as well.

'_Saki, it's okay, I'm not hurt…did Miki go to get mom?'_ she asked, but Saki just looked terrified and didn't answer her. '_Miki, don't bother mom, my head is fine…I think.'_ Michi called out to me. I understood her worry, if mom thought one of us were injured she's force the both us to bed rest for a month.

Why she was yelling I don't know I was just on the couch, and she sounded pretty close. '_Uh, don't yell Michi, I'm right here, where are you?'_ I heard a thud and went to stand up and lean over to see if Michi was ok. When I realized I was standing, on all four legs! Ok that's why my hand looked odd, it was a paw! I had cat paws, four of them evidently. My mind freaked out momentarily and then switched to curiosity mode. I lifted my front paws to see if I had adequate motor skills and was happy to see I did. I wondered briefly what kind of cat I had turned into?

'_Miki, do you feel any different?'_ I heard Michi ask but was distracted by a yap from Mr. Frenchy as he entered the room. Reacting on what I was pretty sure were instincts my spine arched and all the hair on my body stood on end. I looked off of the couch at the growling Pomeranian, his teeth showing in a feral grin, sadly a normal look for him. I looked towards the doorway as I heard the tell tale sounds of mother's shoes clicking on the hardwood. "Mr. Frenchy! Naughty boy, you know mumsy wasn't done cleaning your teeth…" her voice trailed off as she spotted the dog. I saw her stare where I assumed Michi was and then at me. I then wanted to cover my ears as she screamed at us.

"What is that beast doing in my house! Get it Mr. Frenchy!" I watched in horror as she released the dog who happily bolted through the room, teeth snapping. The snapping was usual but I was also usually larger than the dog. I momentarily took my eyes off the advancing dog to watch as our mother advanced to a nearby table were she picked up her ever present squirt bottle for when the dog was naughty and attacked!

Between being attacked by a squirt bottle and being chased by a dog; I had decided I had had enough of this and jumped off the couch and bolted for the door; finally seeing the cat I assumed was Michi running next to me. How I knew it was her, and that she'd been similarly affected I don't know, but I did. Somehow making it out the door I assumed she was following as I scrambled through the wrought iron decorative grate in front of the house.

Still panicking I keep running until I was out of breath. I then stopped and sat down, not caring if I was in the middle of a side walk or not. "Ok Michi I think we should stop here, I don't recognize where we are." Nothing, no comment, no noise form Michi. Looking over my shoulder I was first startled to see the rest of me, and then frustrated not to see Michi. I turned in a circle and to no avail she was not there. For a moment I thought I saw her but realized it was my own reflection in a store window. I was a brown haired tabby with golden eyes. At this point I was pretty sure no one would recognize the fact that I was Miki Yamashita.

I saw someone come up next to me in the window. I recognized him as Ryoma Echizen, the freshman regular who played with Eiji. My hopes rose maybe he could help me. Bumping into one of his legs to get his attention I started talking, _"Echizen! Its me Miki, Eiji's girlfriend." _He bent down and looked at me odd. "Hello kitty." I slapped my head with one of my paws; it occurred to me that all he was hearing was meows. This was going to get me nowhere and fast. Looking back up at him I was startled as he ran his hand along my spine, oh wow that felt good. "Are you lost kitty?"

I started at him with the most annoyed look I could muster as a cat _"yes, but I don't think you can help me unless you can understand me."_ As he stood back up I was sad at the lack of contact. I was starting to understand why cats liked to be petted. "Well I hope you find your way back home." I just stared slightly slack jawed as he started to walk away. He was just going to leave me! How rude. So I decided to follow him, maybe he would run into some of the other tennis members and maybe they would have seen Michi or Saki. Hopefully one of the two had answers how to uncat me.

Speeding up I trailed him, much to my annoyance he didn't run into anyone I knew. I was evidently following him home. I started following him inside his house, unfortunately since he didn't realized I was still following him, I was almost hit by the door. I squeaked as my tail was grazed. Forgetting momentarily he wouldn't understand me I started berating him, _"excuse me but that is my tail you almost caught there!" _He finally turned and noticed me "Kitty you weren't suppose to follow me home." I rolled my eyes. And walked in front of him towards where I thought the kitchen was. I was rewarded for my efforts, and found the kitchen. I also happened upon Echizen's cat Karupin. I was a little wary at first at how Karupin would react to me. He came up to me and sniffed. I watched him raise an eyebrow; I had the distinct impression he knew I wasn't a cat. He then motioned for me to follow him. I did so gladly maybe he could help me. He took me to his water bowl. Ok not exactly what I wanted, but was evidently what I needed. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. After a few tries and some water up my nose I figured out how to lap the water up.

Echizen's cousin came in at that moment delighted to see Karupin had a friend. She picked me up and put me on her lap where she proceeded to pet me and scratch my ears. I have no way of describing how good that was. I suddenly heard a noise and realized it was me, purring! I was evidently a happy camper. That was until Echizen's father sat down with us and lifted up my tail. How rude! "Does Karupin have a girlfriend? He asked." I saw Karupin roll his eyes. I was not amused; I jumped on Echizen's dad and scratched his offending hand. Having him jump up and yell I felt quite proud of my work. I hopped down off the cousin's lap and followed Karupin into the backyard; through some shrubbery and down the block. It seems he knew what I was looking for, because before I knew it we were in Eiji's family's garden.

Looking around I said thank you to Karupin, I know its odd but I'm pretty sure he understood what I was saying. I made my way through Eiji's family's garden, until I ran into the family dog. Screaming in fear I ran, right through the doggy door and into the kitchen were the family was sitting down for lunch. I made a mad dash for Eiji; climbing up his pant leg, his shirt and onto his shoulder were I proceeded to yell at the dog for scaring me. _"That was rude; you could have at least said something before scaring me! I didn't mean anything by being in your yard."_ I briefly wondered if I was hissing. The dog snorted at me and walked back outside. _"Fine be that way!"_ I never did get along well with dogs. I slowly realized I had my claws in my boyfriends shoulder. Releasing my grip I turned around and noticed my little escapade had stunned the entire family. I quietly whispered sorry and nudged my boy's cheek licking him, it seemed like the appropriate apology for digging my claws into his shoulder.

Feeling quite embarrassed I hopped onto Eiji's lap and tried to hide my face in his shirt. I was shocked by the table bursting into laughter. Startled I looked up at my boy and then at his family. With a gentle hand Eiji picked me up and put me on the table keeping a hold of me, his thumbs started to massage in between my shoulder blades. I purred again, this seemed to cause the family to laugh even harder.

"Well sister it seems your dog has made another enemy." Eiji laughed at his older brother gab at his sister.

"Either that or he was giving Eiji a gift in a very round about way." Answered his mother, who was wiping away tears from laughter with her napkin. "Is your shoulder ok Eiji?" I was wondering the same thing. Happily he said he was ok. He would accept the injury for the dog's gift.

Lifting me up again he brought my face to his and nuzzled my nose to his, "Are you Fluffy-kun's present to me?" I laughed, I'm not sure what a cats laugh sounds like but it seemed to make him happy. He grinned and tucked me into the crook of his arm scratching my head. This was bliss. I stayed in his arms until lunch was over, getting the occasional bit of food from my boys fingers. After helping his mom do dishes, he took me to his room. I realized this was the first time I had actually been up to his room. I had been in his house before but never his bedroom. I liked it was very much Eiji. His walls had pictures of his family, famous tennis players, pictures of his favorite animals and much to my amusement a couple pictures of me. He set me on his bed picked up a phone from off his desk and then laid out on the bed. I decided I wanted to get closer, so I moved up the bed to his chest, I climbed to the top of his chest circled to get comfortable and then laid down, tucking my paws underneath me. He was warm and smelled good even from a cat's nose.

I listened as he dialed a number on the phone and then waited for the other party to pick up the phone. I was starting to doze as his other hand was rubbing my back and head. I heard him sigh frustrated and then leave a message evidently getting someone's voice mail. "Miki?" My ears perked up he was calling me! "Its me, Eiji, I thought we were getting together this morning? I hope your ok. You've probably been called into work, but I was surprised you didn't call to cancel. It's odd because I haven't been able to get a hold of Michi or Saki either to find out where you are." I had completely forgotten that Eiji and I were going to meet this morning, I felt horrid, and frustrated. Sighing again, "I hope your ok; just give me a call back when you can. I miss you." He hung up and looked rather dejected, not his normal perky self, I would have to make it up to him, when I figured out how to get decated. I got up and moved towards Eiji's face, licking a cheek _"I'm sorry, I really was looking forward to seeing you today." _Eiji smiled "That was my girlfriends, voice mail." Scratching my head he continued, "we were suppose to meet this morning and well she didn't show." I felt retched with how disappointed he sounded. "I hope she is ok, she has never not called when she can't make a date." Rubbing up against him to hopefully make him feel better, I chatted at him even though he wouldn't understand me. _"I'm right here. See nothing bad happened…well except I'm a cat and you don't understand me." _I sighed this was just frustrating, I needed to find Saki!

He picked me up and rearranged me on his chest, one hand then went behind his head as the other started stroking my fur. This really was divine. "I'm glad I got you though, can I call you Miki, you have beautiful eyes like her." He yawned, evidently my purring was as lulling as his petting was. I meowed my yes. "Good I think she will like you, she doesn't like dogs, but you gave Fluffy-kun a run for his money earlier." He yawned again, "I hope she likes you I like you, and her." If cats could blush I would be blushing at his compliment. I started to doze again his hand in my fur lulling me to sleep. I then realized he had stopped, looking up at his face, I chuckled to myself as I realized he had fallen asleep, a slight smile on his face. Crawling out from under his hand I nuzzled his cheek, _"I will find away to turn back for you!"_ I whispered and then hopped off the bed.

I was thankful at that moment for three things, the first being he had a ground floor room, secondly his window was open and thirdly it was facing the street. I gracefully hopped down from the window once I figured out which way the sun was so I could orient myself, I started heading west towards the direction of my home. I would on the way hopefully find Saki or Michi. I had a date to make up for.

You never realize how far you are from a place until you are so small that even a forth of the distance takes you hours. This was ridiculous. I had to dodge people, moving vehicles and other animals; it was going to take me days to get home at this rate. And I was hungry, thirsty and tired. I looked up and happily spotted someone I knew sitting on a bench. Frustratingly it was Inui. I didn't actually know if he liked animals. Then I spotted a bottle of water next to him and decided to try my luck anyway. I picked up my pace. When I arrived at him, I rubbed his against his legs, hoping to get his attention. _"Inui I know we don't get along, but I am willing to put our differences aside if you would just give me a bit of your water. Please!"_ You know it had been a long day if I was begging Inui for anything.

He looked at me for a moment, and then went back to his note book in his hand, quickly scribbling something down. I decided I would attempt to take things into my own hands…er paws. Prepping myself I jumped up next to him, next to the water. I asked again _"Come on Inui just need a sip or two then I will leave you be and continue on my way." _He looked at me again from over his notebook and sighed in annoyance. "Kitty I don't know you and I don't particularly want to know you." I huffed, how rude. "I am allergic and have no desired to aggravate those allergies by petty you or anything of the sort, even if you are a particularly interesting shade of brown." I rolled my eyes, ever the observer this one was. He again went back to his notebook. Fine I didn't need him either. Looking back at my goal, his water, I happily realized the cap with just sitting on the top, it wasn't actually shut. I sauntered up to the bottle and whapped it, watching the top fall off and bounce. I attempted to balance on my hind legs and stick my head in the bottle.

Unfortunately, my sense of balance wasn't much better as a cat as it was a human, the bottle and I both went tumbling. Much to my happiness we were still on the bench and water was falling out the top, I started lapping at the water greedily. It was pretty good water, of course that could have just been because I hadn't had anything to drink since Eiji's and if Inui's wrist watch was actuate that was about 2 hours ago. It had seemed so much longer than that.

Inui didn't realize what had happened until the water reached him. He jumped up; I might have cared but was too busy drinking still. Looking up briefly I was amused as he had been so in thought writing whatever it was that he had not noticed the water until it was covering a good portion of the back of his pants. I snorted this was too funny. I froze as I saw anger in his eyes, I quickly jumped down from the bench and then scurried under it. I heard him cursing and muttering something about annoying cats. He then tried to kick me! Kick me! That was not nice. I watched as he walked to a public restroom that happened to be close by. I came out of hiding after he was gone and jumped back up on the bench still a little thirsty. Much to my frustration he had taken his water bottle with him. I twitched my whiskers in amusement and mischief he had left his precious notebook.

With purely evil intent for being kicked, I attacked. Ripping, clawing and biting. The poor notebook didn't have a chance. When he came back I was sitting quite happily on top of the shredded note book licking my paws, in triumph. Before he could attempt any more bodily harm to me I jumped up and scampered down, homeward bound once again. I was feeling quit smug.

I continued walking down the street; really I was strutting quite happy with myself. And then it happened, again someone pulled my tail. What is it with pulling tails? To my horror I was suddenly hanging by my tail in mid air. Several children had circle and were poking at me. "It's that cat again." Again? They must have seen Michi too; hopefully they weren't this mean to her. I was in pain and anger was swiftly coming, I screamed in anger and swiped at child holding me. He squeaked and let go. "That wasn't nice kitty." I barely had time to even contemplate a scathing remark as they started grabbing for me again. Using every instinct I had I ran as far and as fast as I could. Thankfully their attention spans were about as short as they were and they quickly stopped their pursuit of me.

Looking behind me I sighed and ran straight into a pair of feet. _"Umph"_ I landed rather unceremoniously on my butt. The feet hopped back in surprise. I looked up and saw Momoshiro in front of me. He looked startled and then slightly fearful. "Nice kitty cat." He was going to walk around me, I didn't realize he was scared of cats. That's when I noticed Fuji standing a few feet ahead of Momoshiro. He had stopped and turned around to see why Momoshiro had stopped. His smile seemed to increase when he saw me.

He came towards me as Momoshiro was backing away. "Are you scared of a small cat?" Momoshiro stopped mid step.

Puffing his chest out "Of course not, I have just already had a run in with that particular cat today, and don't wish to add to the scratches I already have on my cheek." I thought for a moment, I hadn't run into Momoshiro yet today. It dawned on me, Michi. I chuckled, way to go Michi, he had obviously done something to her.

Fuji seemed far too amused. Picking me up gently "hello again little cat." I was excited at least I knew Michi had come this way, maybe I was close. I was about to jump from his arms when he ran his hand over my spine and then scratched my ears. I would have to find Michi in a few minutes, her boys ministrations were too nice to rush out on.

Momoshiro walked a little closer to Fuji, "you've seen this cat today too?" Fuji nodded.

"She was a model for my pictures earlier, although she turned out to be just as camera shy as Michi." I smiled, that sounded about right. I could mentally see a number of pictures with just a tail or part of an ear.

Momoshiro shook his head "You and Eiji have weird taste in girlfriends, I still can't tell them apart." I hissed slightly at this causing to Momoshiro to jump slightly Fuji to laugh at both of our reactions.

"It seems the cat here doesn't like your opinion either." I relax back into Fuji's arm and was delighted the two were walking the direction I needed to be going. This would make my trip much shorter. I dozed lightly in Fuji's arms as they continued walking and talking, not paying much attention until my stomach growled. I then smelled it. Fish. Yum, never had fish smelled quite so good. Nuzzling Fuji he stopped. I stretched and hopped down. Before I took off towards the wonderful smell I rubbed up against Fuji for taking me as far as he had. Unfortunately Momoshiro hadn't realized why Fuji had stopped and took a step back, stepping on my poor tail. I reacted in anger, hissing and clawing, I don't think his poor sock survived. Before I could attack the other foot, I smelt the fish again, leaving my victim bleeding I ran off towards the smell. I heard Fuji laughing as I took off, "Momo-chan, that is probably why you got the cut earlier too." Momoshiro just whined in pain.

As I got closer to the smell I realized it was Takashi's restaurant. I was closer to home than I had realized. I was still quite a ways off but closer than I had been. I followed the person in front of me into the restaurant. Takashi recognized me almost immediately. "Back so soon kitty?" I was momentarily distracted from my hunt for the fish, by my elation that Michi had been here recently, I would find her yet. I moved towards Takashi and rubbed his legs, this seemed to be the first step to getting what I wanted. He laughed and picked me up. "Well you know the rules I can't feed you out here with the other customers, I have to feed you behind the kitchen." I purred my happiness at the thoughts of food and his scratching of my ears. It really was amazing how good that felt.

He sat me down outside the back door of the restaurant and a few minutes later brought me back a plate with food. I was delighted; I didn't even care what it was as long as it was food. Not that I normally cared. He pulled up a cart and sat on it as he continued to scratch my ears as I dug in, chatting and scratching at me as I ate. "You must have quite an adventure kitty to come back so soon and be hungrier this time than you were last time. Although you don't seem as interest in the hot mustard as you were last time." _"Really?" _I took another mouthful, _"that would be because Michi likes hot foods, I don't really care as long as its food." _Licking the plate clean I heard Takashi laugh again. He took the plate and went back inside. I started cleaning my face, pausing mid stroke, I realized I was going to seriously have to bath when I got turned human again. Brushing of my mouth was also going to be at the top of my list. Takashi came back out with a bowl of water, I was so happy not to have to bug someone else for water.

Thanking Takashi with a rub and lick to his hand I headed out of the alley and on my way, a very full and content kitty. I was going to have to remember Takashi's kindness the next time our company needed catering done. That was yummy.

I walked around the corner and saw a pair of familiar feet in front of me. _"Eiji wait up, its me!" _Right still a cat that was getting to be vexing. However, he did stop and turn. I jumped up and he caught me. At that moment I knew he couldn't understand me but was so excited to see him again I just started babbling. _"Hi, I missed you. It has been such a long day. I want to be human again, so I can get a proper hug, although you do pet me awfully well." _I snuggled closer in his arms chatting away. _"Sorry I took off earlier, I need to see if I could find Michi or Saki. No luck so far, but I did get a good meal, some nice petting, and I got to destroy Inui's notebook. Not a bad day considering I'm a cat." _I was about to continue when he laughed at me. I stopped and looked up at him startled. "Happy to see you again too. I was sad when I woke up and you were gone." I nuzzled his hand in apology; I hadn't even thought of that, good grief, I had seemingly abandoned him twice today, once as a human and once as a cat. Sadly I was probably going to have to run off again in order to find Saki.

"Though I probably shouldn't get too attached, you probably belong to someone who is quite concerned with you being gone." He continued to scratch my head and continued walking. Lifting me to his face he spoke again, "Either that or you are a stray who likes to come and go as she pleases. As long as you promise to visit me again I won't mind too much." I murmured a promise that I knew I wouldn't be able to keep. He seemed to accept that and pulled me back into his arms. I purred in contentment as he started stroking me again. He was really good at this. Coming to a stop in front of the tennis shop he put me down. "This is my stop kitty; I hope to see you again soon." I watched him disappear into the shop before I started on my way home again. Part of me had wanted to stay with him, if I was destined to be a cat, I wouldn't have minded being his, but more of me realized I had to find my sister and my friend so I could be human for him instead.

I trotted along for a while, an hour or so, making pretty good time. After a while I slowed my pace to catch my breath and was picked up again. I contemplated hissing, but the hands had not picked me up in malice. They were strong gentle hands. I was soon shocked to be staring at eye level with Kunimitsu Tezuka. That was unexpected. It really was amusing how many of the regulars I had run into today. "Hello again kitty." It seemed Michi had run into quite a few of the regulars as well. I meowed my hello. He sat down on a bench that was near by keeping me in one arm he dug into his pocket for something. "I have something for you." _"Really? Michi, you minx what did you do to be getting gifts from the ever stoic captain?"_

He answered what he thought was my question, "yes, indeed. I was quite taken with you this morning and decided if no one claims you I'm going to make you mine." My eyebrows shot up at this declaration. What had Michi done? He dangled a piece of leather in front of my face; I grabbed it with my paws, shocked by the shiny thing now within my grasp, it was a collar. I didn't have a chance to see the name on the collar before it was whisked out of my hands and put very gently around my neck. I just sat there in shock and awe. Tezuka lifted me up to his face; it seemed this was a position most liked when they wanted to say something directly to me. "What do you think my little Leiko will you be mine?" My heart melted at the hopefulness in his voice. It was becoming more apparent as the seconds ticked by that I knew very little about the thoughtful young man holding me. Before I realized what I was doing I licked his cheek. For the first time ever I saw him smile, if I hadn't been cat putty before that smile would have done it.

With my apparent acceptance of his proposal he put me ever so gently into his coat pocket. I popped my head out of the pocket; his hand soon was on my head scratching between my ears. I twisted and noticed a smile still tugged at his lips. My heart dropped, I didn't want to abandon someone else today. So for the time being, I stayed. I watched as my progress of the day was being erased. I was loosing all the distance I had made as Tezuka started for his home.

I found myself dozing for what seemed to be the fifth or six time that day, because of ministrations to my ears. When I suddenly found myself falling through the air; Tezuka's pocket had ripped and I had fallen out. Looking up, I couldn't find him, instead I was surrounded by a see of humanity. And then they were gone. I realized too late that I was still in the middle of the cross walk and the red traffic light had gone green. I froze, as I saw the wheel of a car heading straight for me. A screamed ripped through my throat as I clenched my eyes shut, this was going to be a very crappy ending to this day.

I jerked as I felt someone roughly grab me and roll out of traffic. Panting I looked up from a tangle of arms into Oishi's eyes. He smiled. "Well kitty, I didn't expect to have to save you twice in one day." I jerked, wondering if Michi was ok. Standing up with me still in one of his arms, he dusted himself off and started walking back the direction I had just come from. Bless this boy, he was going to get me closer to home. We had just reach a pedestrian overpass when I saw something familiar, an ugly green bandana bobbing by. It had to be Kaidoh and where Kaidoh was Saki was close by.

Wiggling out of Oishi's arms, I realized I was going to have to thank him more properly later. For know all he got was a hurried good bye. I leaped from his arms onto the wall separating the walk ways. From there I jump very ungracefully onto Kaidoh. Who currently had his hands full with another cat. _"Michi!"_ I screamed as I latched onto his shoulder. He stopped in his running. And just stared at me, amusingly he just shrugged, pulled me into his arms next to Michi and started running again. I heard him mumble something about not having to find the other one since it found him.

"_Miki! Where did you come from! I have been looking everywhere for you." _I grinned and licked her. That tasted nasty, what had she been in.

"_I think that was the problem. I was looking for you! I was just rescued by Oishi from on coming traffic." _Michi's eyes widened, and then she batted at the collar I was sporting.

"_What is this?"_

"_That is a gift from your admirer Tezuka, who mistook me for you, and wanted to keep us." _She looked shocked. _"He wanted to keep me." "Yes he was evidently quite taken with you." _She looked shocked. Touched the collar gingerly. _"Really was quite sweet about it, and smiled." _She looked at me with disbelief and shock.

We were interrupted by a screaming Saki, "Oh thank God you found them!" Kaidoh, blushed as she hugged him, Michi and I both squeaked as we were squashed in between. I was then pulled out of Kaidoh arms and gripped by Saki. _"Saki, love, looser, need to breath!"_ Amusingly Kaidoh came to my rescue.

"Saki, they need to be able to breath." She gasped an apology and quickly loosened her grip.

A few minutes later we were in what I'm pretty sure was Kaidoh's room, I must say it was a much calmer and nicer room than I would have given him credit for. Saki was at the desk with what looked to be a poorly put together chemistry kit, while Kaidoh sat on the floor playing with us. Who knew the Viper liked cats so much.

He seemed to know the most about the care and well being of cats than anyone we had come across today, he not only was gentle and a good ear scratchier, he also brought us water and food before we even thought about asking.

It was well into the night before Saki finished whatever reversal potion she was working on. She would occasionally look up from her work, smile at Kaidoh and then look guiltily at us. We had discovered as the night had progressed that Kaidoh was the only one of the boys who knew who we were. Saki had gone straight to him in a panic, unsure of how to find us or fix what she had done. He had some how calmed her down and convinced her not to tell anyone else, it was just too weird and we might not appreciate it. My respect for Kaidoh was sorrowing. He was definitely getting a good gift from me for Christmas, and his birthday, and well any other holiday. And I would not mention how nice he was to animals.

As the night had worn on Michi and I wear snuggled on either side of Kaidoh who was lying on his bed, reading. A classic no less. Michi and I both jumped as Saki let out a shout of success. It seems the sales woman had heard of the side affects that had affected both Michi and I but hadn't had an antidote on hand. Happily she had given Saki all the ingredients she needed no charge since turning us into cats was not the perfumes purpose. It really was suppose to makes us "more girly."

Happily jumping to the floor we waited in front of Saki as she poured the substance into the bowl we had been using for water, mumbling apologies the whole time. She then asked Kaidoh to leave his room, unsure if we would turned back fully clothed or not.

The potion had to be the most vial tasting thing I had ever drunk. Not caring I gulped it as fast as possible. Coughing for the second time that day, I felt an odd sense of vertigo as everything in the room got smaller and I got taller. Clenching my eyes closed to stop the spinning I opened them slowly to see Saki, her face beaming. Catching us both in a hug she squealed, "You're back! OhmygodI'msososososososossorry!"

Laughing I looked at Michi, then squeaked and looked down at myself. "Uhm, Saki, please tell me you thought to bring us clothing!" Embarrassed I grabbed the pillow, Michi had to wrestle off the sheet.

"Oh, no, I didn't think of that." Stepping around us she dove into Kaidoh's closet and chest of drawers. Pulling out a few shirts and shorts she handed them to us. "Here, I'm sure Kaidoh won't mind if you borrow these."

For a split second I wasn't sure, wear the his clothing? That was just creepy, but it was better than being naked I supposed. Pulling on the green shirt and black shorts Michi laughed at me. "Seems his taste in clothing runs the same line as his taste in bandanas." She was one to talk in orange and black! As we headed out of the room I snagged Saki's phone and called our driver, thankfully mom had assumed we were at work, so he hadn't been drafted to break out the search party.

Heading out of his room we all made it down the stairs, just in time for his parents to walk in the door. Freezing we all smiled and bowed as a huge grin split his mother's face. "Kauru! You have girls over? Oh that's lovely, lovely!" Walking up the stairs she patted us each on the cheek before beaming down at her son. "You can have them over any time, any time!" As they made it to the upstairs landing I could have sworn I heard her say something about her son finally liking girls. Covering my mouth I quickly reached the bottom and rushed out the door. Our driver was a miracle worker, somehow he had just pulled up...I wondered how many traffic laws he'd broken.

As we got in the car Saki again apologized and we waved it off, we had a lot to talk about. Michi leaned over as the door closed, "I have an idea for the Captain..."


End file.
